Veil Assassin
Veil Assassins (German: Schleierattentäter) are fast melee enemies in Wolfenstein with the ability to become invisible. Overview The Veil Assassins are the results of experiments the Nazis have performed on humans. They are also referred to as "Ungesehen" or Unseen. In the mission Hospital, an Intel document states that they are captured members of the Kreisau Circle who have been turned into powerful soldiers through the use of Veil energy, noting that this also results in severe psychological damage including paranoia and schitzophrenia. Their speech indicates their psychotic personalities, and their cruel laughter is often the first clue the player will have that they are present. Their distinctive armament is a pair of glowing blue Veil-powered blades attached to the backs of their gauntlets. In addition, they can also harness the power of the Veil to become almost invisible and to teleport short distances. Strategy *Veil Assassins spawn at fixed locations during specific levels and are never encountered in town hub random spawn waves. They almost always spawn already cloaked, and will charge directly towards the player when alerted and taunt (issuing comments or soft laughter) if they lose sight of the player. They can only attack at melee distance; while the first appears to attack BJ with a projectile, this scripted "scratch" is just to unnerve the player, it doesn't actually kill the player. They are extremely fast, have substantial health, far more than a Scribe, and can kill the player with 2-3 successful attacks. They are also almost entirely invisible unless the player is in the Veil. *They will charge at the player and at a short distance will lunge and swing their blades several times; they cannot stop this attack once they have started it, and if the player dodges they will spend a short time swinging their blades at thin air. If damaged with a bullet-firing weapon they may attempt to avoid death by teleporting a short distance away from the player. They will not teleport to avoid beam type weapons, and cannot teleport away from melee attacks, fire or the Tesla Gun. *The most effective weapons against a Veil Assassin are the three continuous-beam, or hitscan weapons; the Tesla gun, Flammenwerfer and Particle cannon. Of these the Tesla Gun is most effective as it does not require precise aim and will stunlock the Assassin until either it dies or the player runs out of Tesla ammo. Upgraded Particle cannon also works well. Shield is not useful as it does not offer any meaningful protection against melee attacks and the Assassin has no projectiles for the Reflective Crystal to reflect, though the Reactive Crystal will still function. Empower simply makes killing the Assassin faster, and is only necessary if the player is low on health or out of ammo for good weapons *You should be extra careful for Veil Assassins when the medallion is not available to use, prepare your beam weapon and you should be ready to get hit and this should give their position away, they rarely show themselves when you are not in veil. *They are one of the few enemies the Kar 98's bayonet is not effective against, requiring 2-4 strikes rather than the usual instant kill. However, it is still readily possible (though slightly risky) to bayonet a Mired Assassin since they have a long timeout after their lunging attack. *Facing an Assassin is best done with the player's back to a wall; late in the game, Assassins will start to appear in pairs, and it is vital not to let one sneak up while dealing with the other. Standing in a 90-degree corner or at the end of a corridor will force the Assassin to approach within the player's line of sight. *The Mire is also good against them as it will slow down time to help shoot them. When upgraded, a shock-wave of energy will instantly disintegrate them, making them easier to deal with as you can just melee them into ashes. *Throwing fuel barrels at an assassin will kill them in one hit. Locations Assassins first appear in the start of the Hospital mission and are seen occasionally in missions afterward. Early on they are usually encountered alone, while later they are almost always seen in pairs. However, It is very rare to see them. In most levels afterwards, they are deployed with Scribes and standard Nazi forces, taking them out becomes high priority as they can do a lot of damage. Equipment Veil Assassins wear a powerpack with two large diagonal coils, and are armed with a pair of Veil energy blades mounted on heavy gloves or gauntlets. They do not use any kind of projectile weapon, and therefore do not drop any ammunition or items. Trivia *The Assassin's voice is actually female, and is that of Anna Graves, who also voices Caroline Becker and the nurse at the start of Hospital. *Like the Heavy Troopers and Rocket Troopers, they are part of the Nazi program to enhance their soldiers' performance using Veil energy. *Their ability to become invisible is not one granted by any of the Thule Medallion crystals; it can be inferred that it is the same property of Veil energy which renders Veil energy pools mostly invisible. *The enemy is appears to be homage to Replica Assassins from F.E.A.R., a game developed by Monolith as both have the same overall design and it was admitted by the former member of the developer to be added into it. *They seem to have gotten some inspirations from Karl Ruprect Kroenen from Hellboy. *They often laugh and occasionally say "Don't be afraid" as a way to scare their victims. *Assassins, like Scribes and Scientists, can't have their legs gibbed. *The very first Vile Assassin, encountered in Hospital, served as a mini-boss, can be eliminated by combination of Mire and Leichenfaust 44 when it's murdering the wounded patient. But Blazkowicz still needs to fight it on second floor as the game scripted. See Also *Geist *Scribe Gallery Screenshot Veil_Assassin_3.jpg|Assassins in Hospital Trailer. Veil Assassin 2.png|Another Screenshot of Assassin in Hospital Trailer. Veil Assassin 3.png|Veil Assassin's back Veil Assassin Invisible.png|Veil Assassin when he is in the Veil Veil Assassin in the Veil.png|Veil Assassin when the player is in the Veil Video Wolfenstein - Trailer - Assassin - Xbox360 PS3 ru:Невидимый Убийца Category:Wolfenstein enemies Category:Nazi Soldier Category:Axis